This invention relates to tubing joints and machines and methods for the formation of joints in tubing, and more particularly, to a machine and method for enlarging the ends of copper tubing to provide for joints of the tubing to tubing of larger diameters.
In the manufacture of heating and air conditioning mechanism, it has long been necessary to join copper tubing of a first size to copper tubing of a second, larger size. As an example, in a distributor assembly as shown in FIG. 9, copper distributor tubes 10 have an outer diameter such as 0.1875 inches. It is necessary to join the distributor tubes to coil tubes (not shown) having an inner diameter of 0.375 inches. In the past, the joints of the distributor tubes and coil tubes have been formed by insertion of the ends of the distributor tubes into the open ends of the coil tubes, with a bushing between the tubes. The ends have then been brazed. The formation of the joints has been difficult. The process has been performed manually, with the length of insertion of the ends of the first tubes into the second tubes subject to manual variation. Formation of joints in the described manner has resulted in joints which may partially block the tubes, or leak.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new machine and method for the formation of joints in tubing.
Advantages of the present invention include high speed, inexpensive formation of reliable joints, and the elimination of bushings.
A full understanding of the objects, features and advantages of the invention will be provided by a reading of the summary of the invention and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, which follow.